


All My Christmases

by boxocats



Category: Zombieland Saga (Anime)
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, F/F, First Christmas, I don't know what AU this even is?, Kissing, Like they're still zombies but they're in love and live in a little house with Romero, Sakugiri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-25 19:50:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17127662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boxocats/pseuds/boxocats
Summary: romero no





	All My Christmases

Romero barked at the foreign object that was present and looming in the living room, preparing to lunge and attack if necessary. He inched closer and closer, and finally took a big whiff. It seemed mostly harmless, but he thought past that and figured that was just a ruse. He took cover and trembled around Sakura’s ankles.

“I can’t believe we managed to bring the tree in,” Sakura picked up the little and anxious pooch and groomed him to comfort. “And right before all the snow started coming down, too.”

Yugiri smiled over at both her dog and younger girlfriend. “It’s perfect,” she said, “and not too tall like I was afraid it would be. So, it seems our first Christmas together has now truly begun.”

Romero was confused, because his two moms seemed really happy. He didn’t plan on letting his guard down yet anytime soon, however.

“Then, let’s get to work!” 

Yugiri’s robe had pockets large enough to fit Romero in like a baby kangaroo, and that’s exactly where he was stationed while she brought out the shiny new ornaments. They were pastel pink and blue, which caught Sakura’s eye, while Yugiri had picked out a dark and royal red tinsel for herself. “What do you think, Sakura dear?”

“Wow, they’re so pretty! They look like candy, too,” Sakura gave them a closer look, hoping none of them got cracked on the way home. Romero looked a bit closer, too, and started drooling onto the floor. “No, Romero, not for eating! Do you think he’ll really leave the Christmas tree alone? He’s been thinking everything is food.”

“We can always gate up the living room if necessary,” Yugiri said more tolerantly as she began to unwrap the tinsel. “Little Romero won’t grow out of his teething phase for a while.”

Sakura carefully opened up the packaging of the ornaments and began to think very carefully on where she would put them. While mapping out a plan, Yugiri mentioned that she bought a very special ornament to put right in the middle of the tree, on the very top. But she didn’t want to hang it up just yet, so they had to work around the allocated spot. Romero, being Romero, would occasionally snap at the tree’s needles if Yugiri ever got too close. 

When Sakura finished her side of the tree, she turned over to Yugiri, who was shuffling around for something in her giant shopping bag. Romero helped her look for it by sniffing, and yipped when he picked up a sweet and fruity scent. “It was just a little bit pricey,” she said, “but I really couldn’t help myself when I saw it.”

“Show me, show me!” Yugiri took out something small, thoroughly wrapped in paper, and held it delicately in her hands. Sakura leaned in closely to where she could smell Romero’s putrid breath as he panted loudly. “It’s so tiny…”

“Take it and unwrap it, if you would like.” 

Being mindful of Romero, Sakura did so at a safe distance from him. Underneath the wrapping was a very real mistletoe embellished with crystals and a beautiful polka dot bow similar to what she always wore in her hair, but a dark shade of green. Embedded on the bottom edge of the soft material in glittery, gold letters read “Sakura, Yugiri, + Romero’s First Christmas” followed by a little heart. Sakura suddenly felt her lower lip wobble. “Yu-Yugiri! This is so…” 

“Now go ahead and tie it on the tree, so I can kiss you.” No matter what, Sakura would always freeze up and blush whenever she and her dearest smooched. She thought she would be over it by now, but every time felt like the first. ‘Then maybe that’s the sign of true love,’ Yugiri would say. 

Sakura awkwardly fumbled with tying the ribbon. Much like a fawn, her legs started to wobble when she felt Yugiri stand up and feel her presence draw closer, her designer perfume overflowing Sakura’s senses. She closed her eyes and leaned in. Yugiri started off with a giggly, short dab on the lips, perhaps just to tease Sakura, but went back and kissed her desirously enough to where her lipstick would leave a mark. Yugiri brought Sakura in tight, suffocating Romero just a bit.

“Merry Christmas, my beautiful cherry blossom.”

The room wobbled back and forth, Sakura had sworn. She shook her head, took a deep breath and kissed Yugiri right back. “Mmmmmm!!”

“Oh, Sakura, I do notice that your kissing has gotten a lot better. People don’t usually believe it when they say it’s a skill.”

“Really? It’s hard to moisten my lips up, with me being kind of... dead, and all…” she wasn’t even sure how she was able to blush, either, or feel her heart race during moments like this. Almost as if, spending time with Yugiri truly made her feel alive.

Romero finally piped up and started to bellyache.

“Romero? Don’t tell me you’re jealous of me kissing Sakura?”

“Aw, but Romero, you know we love you, too…” The little monster poodle whined pathetically when they popped him out of the pocket and smothered him in attention. He looked curiously over at the Christmas tree. “You just don’t know anything about the new decorations, huh?” 

He definitely wasn’t sure, as he growled in discontent, almost as if the tree glared back at him. But now he knew it wasn’t anything that was potentially a threat anymore, because he watched it make Yugiri and Sakura smile and giggle and kiss. It seemed to be a thing that radiated magic.

Now to find out if it was edible, however, was his next step.

**Author's Note:**

> romero no


End file.
